Showering
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Of course they'd have fun in the shower. That's what couples do, after all. [ Trickstarshipping, femBrave x Crow ]


"It's too hoooooooot!" Crow whined, laying back on the couch, the cool air of the fan hitting his face. While some enjoyed the warm summer days of Satellite, Crow absolutely despised them. It was hot, humid, and absolutely miserable to spend the days, even with air conditioning. He ran a hand through his slightly dampened hair, slick with the sweat from his forehead before moving his arm to his side.

"Then why don't you go out and get some ice cream?" Brave called out from the other room, her voice filled with the slightest of amusement. As much as she loved Crow, sometimes he could be quite the Drama Queen. King. She wasn't sure sometimes. Regardless, if his constant whining were to go on like this, she might just have to _punish _him. In the most pleasant of ways, but of course.

Crow rolled his eyes. His girlfriend wasn't the most helpful at times, and this wasn't one of them. He adored Brave, from her amazing body to her cheeky personality (she showed her love in strange ways), there were few things that Crow truly disliked about the Nordic duelist. The perks certainly outweighed the flaws, and yet right now, he couldn't help but be a bit irritated by her trademark teasing. Or so he thought it was teasing. Again, he couldn't always read Brave. She was _quite_ the Trickstar. He lets out a another groan, rolling over on his side and facing the television. "I'm pretty sure I said it was too hot out, didn't I?"

Brave finished pouring cold water into two glasses, adding a few ice cubes to keep the liquid nice and refreshing. She wiped her hands on a towel, before bringing over the beverages and placing them on the nearby table. "You sure did," She replied, her amused smile never fading. It was almost as if she was slightly enjoying his "pain", her inner sadistical side showing through. "And I offered you a way to beat the heat."

Crow scowled, reaching over to grab his glass, taking a couple of sips before setting it aside. Best to savor that refreshing liquid. "Y'know, sometimes you aren't that helpful," He stated, getting up and moving over to where Brave was sitting. He plopped himself down next to her, moving so he could rest his head on her lap. Comfy indeed.

"And sometimes you don't even listen to me, Blackbird~" She giggled, running her fingers through his fluffy, orange hair. The damp locks weren't the most pleasant to the touch, but she wouldn't speak of that. Crow would only retort with another complaint. Brave sighed happily, leaning back a little to spot the sun's rays leaking into the barely lit room. She wanted to close the blinds, but Crow looked so comfy! She didn't want to ruin the current mood, even if her boyfriend was being a bit of a sourpuss.

Crow merely grunted in response. He wasn't particularly in the mood to talk, feeling a bit drowsy from the heat. A typical bodily response to this weather. His closed eyes expressed relaxation and slight comfort to Brave. She giggled again. "Say, why don't you jump in the shower? It might cool you down."

Crow opened one of his eyes, the purple-grey hue staring up at green orbs. He looked like someone had just slapped him with a sandal (which Brave might do if he kept acting like this). "Right now? But I just got-"

_"I'll join you."_

"I'll go get undressed."

Though he's seen her body multiple times already, Crow could never fully get over just how beautiful Brave was. She wasn't really skinny, but had just the right amount of curves. Of course, what _really _kept Crow mesmerized where those fantastic breasts of her, and he swore that they were sculpted by the Gods (which he promptly apologized to Loki afterwards). He couldn't help but stare at her magnificent figure.

The attention Brave received from her boyfriend was great, to say the least. She'd always been the type of gal to love attention, though not necessarily seek it. So this wasn't half-bad, she admitted to herself. She merely giggled at Crow's ogling, playfully ruffling his hair before placing the towels aside and starting up the shower. It could fit the both of them, easy to share and enjoy each other's company.

Cool water droplets being sprayed on his body was probably one of the most refreshing moments Crow had felt all day. He was so happy, that he started unconsciously humming to express his happiness. Brave rolled her eyes and started to lather some shampoo onto his wet hair. "Now see, this is much better, isn't it?" She purred, gently rubbing her fingers around his head for a nice scalp massage.

Crow clicked his tongue, still humming softly before eventually answering. "I suppose it is…" He mumbled, in between hums. He hadn't stopped until he felt arms snake around his waist to pull him close. A tiny squeak of surprise escaped his lips, his face slightly flushed from what he felt press against him: The best (and only) pair of breasts he'd ever seen. "Brave?"

"Mhm, Crow…" She breathed, her breath tickling his ear. She knew that was his sensitive spot; Brave knew all of her boyfriend's little secrets. It made for all the more fun. Her hands slowly moved down Crow's chest, fingers tracing the contours of muscles that lined his buff frame. Handsome, indeed. "I know what might _really_ cheer you up…"

He swallowed hard. She knew what he wanted, practically reading right through him. It was scarily accurate, to the point. Crow opened his mouth to speak, but closed it shut, giving a slow nod of approval instead. They understood one another, most definitely in this type of situation. Brave pulled back, only to step in front of her handsome lover. Running her hands down his arms, she enjoyed the small noises that escaped him. This was just a warm-up; Brave knew where Crow's sensitive areas were, and she'd make sure to give them extra special care. Her fingers trailed his muscles slowly, teasingly, just enough so that the quietest of whimpers escaped Crow's mouth. Perfect.

A soft chuckled escaped her lips as she moved down his well-built figure. From his arms, Brave trailed her fingers down Crow's abs, those perfectly muscled abs, before placing her hands on his sides. Just to test the waters, she rubbed her fingers along his toned sides, the damp skin meeting with delicate touches, combining for an incredible sensation for both parties. His sides, as Brave had learned, are one of Crow's most sensitive spots. She was rewarded with one of Crow's low moans. "Mhm, ahhh…"

Brave smiled, moving a hand up to caress Crow's cheek. "I'll make sure you feel all better~" She leaned forward to place a passionate kiss on the other's lips. Their lips moved in a slow dance, the water droplets leaving no distractions in between the kisses they exchanged. She trailed her tongue over his lips, her breath ticking his face a little. Foreheads pressed together, they simultaneously let out soft chuckles. "I hope you're ready~" She whispered, going down on her knees and running her fingers down his hips and thighs. In the most teasing of manners, Brave brushed her fingers along Crow's inner thighs, enjoying the whimpers and groans coming from her boyfriend. She merely smiled before letting her fingers brush against the tip of his semi-erect cock, once again, teasingly.

Crow shivered, not from the water but from the slightest touch that send a wave of arousal through his veins. "Ahhhh…" Another moan escaped his lips, this time a little louder than before. Brave giggled at that.

"Someone's vocal today~" She whispered, her fingers now trailing paths down his length, slowly and oh-so-teasingly. She was quite the Trickstar, after all. Gentle touches turned into slow strokes, motions that send ripples of ecstasy throughout Crow's body. Enough touching though, she figured, bringing her mouth over his cock and giving slow, long sucks. He wouldn't admit to it, but she certainly was superior in this category of sexual activity. Still, nevertheless enjoyable… He bit his lip, running his fingers through her long, wet locks. "W-Why wouldn't I be vocal, dammit…"

Brave glance up at Crow, giving him _that _look. He caught wind of her intentions, and almost immediately, gave the sign for her to intensify her motions. Perfect. She was clearly enjoying this, both the experience and seeing Crow squirm beneath her touch. Still, despite having a good time, being this worked up already wasn't good for either of them. While they've had sex in the shower before, it was much more enjoyable when experienced in the comfort of the bedroom. She pulled back, letting the cool water splash on her face for a mesmerizing sight. Of course, this left Crow utterly confused. "H-Hey, we were just getting-"

"Why don't we finish what we started in our room?" She interrupts, offering a sweet smile that still maintains that mischievous glint. Her hands rest against his hips, fingers rubbing against his wet skin. He smirked. "That sounds like my kind of fun."

Only a pair of Trickstars could make so much noise during sex.


End file.
